Twilight 25
by everywheresky
Summary: LiveJournal Twilight 25 challenge. Random pairings and genres.
1. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Alone

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** Bella

**Rating:** T

* * *

As I lay here on my bed, my thoughts wander to _him._ Why did he leave me?

I can no longer cry; my eyes have run out of tears. My pain, while still present, has turned to anger.

How dare he do this to me, after all we had been through! How could he just pick up and leave? Not just him, the whole family. I apparently wasn't even worth a goodbye. I kept their secret and this is the thanks I get?

My heart was broken…more than broken...it was missing. When he left, my world crumbled.

I am alone.

* * *

**Thank you to Twilog_Whitley for prereading! And thank you to Melissa and Jessica from Project Team Beta!**


	2. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Obsession

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** B/E & A/J

**Rating:** M for language

**Disclaimer**: S. Meyer owns it all.

* * *

"Alice! Let's go, the bell is about to ring!"

"Give me two seconds, Bella, a girl has got to look good!"

I tapped my foot as I impatiently watched Alice finish applying her lip-gloss.

I used to hate living right across the street from a high school. During summer vacation, the bell would still ring and wake me up every morning. It drove me nuts. I can't remember the last time I actually slept in.

I definitely do not hate living across from Port Angeles high school any longer. My best friend Alice and I attend the Olympic Christian School. Our school starts thirty minutes earlier than public school, which sucks on the waking up part, but it means we get out of school 30 minutes earlier. This is how we discovered them.

A few weeks ago after school, Alice and I were at my house hanging out on the front porch. That stupid bell rang and Alice joked how she was going to go the office of the school and complain. She started crossing the street and so I ran after her.

As the kids were piling out of the school, we definitely looked out of place with our uniforms on. We got a few catcalls due in part to our short skirts. As we were both laughing and heading back to my house we saw the two hottest guys ever.

The first boy, whom I quickly called dibs on, had the coolest hair color I had ever seen. It was bronze and messy, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. He also had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. His clothes fit his body perfectly, snug but not tight. He had to be a swimmer. I seriously had to find out.

Alice quickly started drooling over the second guy. He was blonde with blue eyes. Cliché yes, but hot non-the-less. He had the same body type as boy number one.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks staring at this boy. I ran into her as I was staring at boy number one. The boys were walking towards Maple Street, which meant they lived nearby. This was not good…for them.

So all of this happened a few weeks ago. Now Alice and I had a routine. We would come home from school and quickly change our clothes and pretty up our faces for our stalking. Yeah, I said it, stalking. We changed our clothes to fit in. Nothing stands out more than two girls in a uniform at a public school.

We would walk over to the school and 'casually' stand around by the fence that ran along the whole distance of the property. When the boys would walk by us, we would wait about one minute and then we would follow. Yes, follow. We would follow them right until they would turn onto Maple Street; when they did, we would continue straight and then circle the block back to my house. We were seriously getting toned from all this walking.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Bout time! Maybe we should talk to them today," I half asked, half told Alice as we made our way over to the fence.

"Bella, they are the guys which means they need to make the first move," Alice replied as she nervously picked at the hem of her shirt.

"Then why haven't they done it yet?" I asked, but Alice shushed me right when the bell rang.

We were at our post, as we had been calling it. Boy number one and boy number two walked by, smiled at us, and then continued walking. We waited our minute, which in reality was like thirty seconds, and proceeded to follow.

"His ass is so cute, don't you think his ass is cute?" Alice asked as she for the millionth time check out boy number two.

"Yup," I answered while staring at boy number ones ass.

"Bella, oh my god, tie your shoe! Tie your shoe!"

I looked over to Alice; she had a horrified look on her face. The boys had stopped walking and were talking to a third boy.

On instinct, I dropped down to tie my shoe. One problem. I was wearing flip-flops.

"Fuck, Alice! Look!" I tried to whisper.

Alice looked down and cursed me for my shoe choice. I fiddled with the thong of the flip-flop for a minute, knowing I looked ridiculous.

The three boys were laughing. The third one started to walk away.

"See ya Friday, Edward. Jasper, tell your sister to call me!" he called out as he left, while boy number two flipped him the bird. I'm guessing he was Jasper.

Edward! Boy number one had a name. He totally looked like an Edward. Alice smiled at me and gave me the 'Yes! We know their names' look. The boys, Edward and Jasper, started to walk again. I stood back up and Alice and I continued toward Maple St.

After a few minutes of walking, I tried to whisper to Alice.

"Something is off, we are walking slower than usual."

"I thought that, too. Just stay calm." She replied through clenched teeth.

We kept staring at each other wide-eyed and both expecting the other to give an order.

If we would have been paying attention, we would have noticed our pace slowed even more.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Wha…Oomph"

I heard laughing. Boy laughing. Boy laughing that was right in my face. While my face was pressed against Edwards chest. Wow, he smelled really good.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I blushed as I pushed myself away from Edward.

"Hey, no problem. Bella, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your friend there called your name." He pointed to Alice, who was now standing next to me.

Geez, could I be any smoother?

"Hey, I'm Alice," she said extending her hand and smile to Jasper.

"Well hello little lady, I'm Jasper," he replied with a slight southern twang and then kissed Alice's hand.

I looked over and saw Edward fake gagging himself over his friends' corny introduction. I could not help but laugh, and soon Edward was laughing as well.

"Why hello, Bella, I'm Edward." He laughed as he mocked Jasper and grabbed my hand. But as soon as he touched me, it was no longer funny. We looked at each other in wonder as my skin tingled from his touch. I think he felt it, too.

"So are we going to need a restraining order?" Edward asked as he slowly let go of my hand.

I could feel my cheeks immediately turn hot. Oh god, he knew. I couldn't speak.

"We've been waiting for you ladies to talk to us. What's it been, Edward, like three weeks now?" Jasper asked.

"We have no clue what you are talking about!" Alice tried to play innocent.

I still could not speak. Edward kept smiling at me and I was smiling back.

"I'm just glad I know your name now." Jasper smiled at Alice. Alice blushed. I don't think I have ever seen Alice blush.

I finally found my voice.

"So if you guys have known this whole time, why didn't you talk to us? Why did you keep letting us follow you?" I asked, still blushing.

"You were pursuing us. We were waiting for you to make the move." Edward smiled.

"I freaking' told you, Alice! Now we look like idiots!" I gushed.

"Sorry, Bella…" Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"You don't look like idiots. You look pretty good from where I'm standing."

Mr. Smooth talker made me blush even more.

"Look, you guys want to come over and hang out?" Jasper asked us both, but his eyes never left Alice.

"Of course we do!" Alice beamed.

"Shall we then?" Jasper asked as he extended his arm to Alice. And of course Alice accepted.

Edward fake gagged once again, making me giggle as Alice and Jasper started to walk ahead of us. We started walking and Edward casually grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. I looked down and smiled at our joined hands and the tingly feeling that accompanied it.

I have never been happier to live across the street from Port Angeles high school.

* * *

**Thank you to TwilogWhitley & Meagan4J for prereading. And a big thank you to Lexy and Christine at Project Team Beta for their awesome skills!**

****shhh...aside from the names and location in this little story...it really happened!****


	3. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Restraint

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** Victoria

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns it all.

* * *

I stare down at the happy couple, as I perch on a rooftop. They are dancing together, happily. Something I would never do again with my beloved. They took him from me.

I will take from them, what he took from me. An eye for an eye, or in this case, a love for a love. I will not stop, until I get what is mine; revenge will never be sweeter.

I know I can swoop down right now and kill the girl fairly easily, leaving him devastated. I will get my revenge, but for now I will just wait.

* * *

**Thank you so much to Jess at PTB!**


	4. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Prelude

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** B/E

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns it all.

* * *

It was the perfect day; Edward, Nessie, and I were on the lake in our boat. The lake was a sparkling blue and while the sun was shining high, the clouds formed the perfect barrier from the heat. It was so beautiful.

We had stopped the engine once we reached the middle of the lake. Edward was sketching the scenery while Nessie and I were reading her favorite book, _Where the Sidewalk Ends_.

Out of nowhere, another boat appeared. Edward stopped sketching and greeted the other couple. The woman had fiery red hair and wore a white fur shawl, which was odd as it was summer. The man had dirty blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore jeans with no shirt.

Without saying a word, the other couple jumped into our boat. Nessie screamed while I jumped in front of her to shield her. The man tried to punch Edward. The woman charged me. There we were, fighting these people, whom we had never seen before.

I was frantic; time seemed to be moving in slow motion.

As fast as the couple appeared, they disappeared. They literally vanished into thin air. There was no trace of them or their boat. I turned to where Nessie had hidden. She was gone. Where was my little girl?

Edward came rushing to me. We were both crying. What just happened? Where is our child?

I looked into Edwards eyes. He seemed different. The faint lines of crow's feet near his eyes were gone. His face was smoother. I touched my own face, and it felt smoother as well. Edward caressed my cheek and asked me what was going on.

Before I could even begin to answer, another man appeared. For fear of what might happen, Edward stood in front of me and demanded to know who he was.

He told us he had found something that we might want to see. Reluctantly, we followed him in our boat to the lake's shore. Once we arrived, the man pointed out a child's remains.

It was a little boy. I remembered his face from news broadcasts. He had gone missing a few weeks ago. I was terrified. I cried out Nessie's name. I needed to find her.

Edward turned to the man to ask him what was going on, but he was gone without a trace. Edward grabbed my arm gently, to take us back to the boat. The boat was gone. The lake was gone. There was not even a hint of water. Only grass surrounded us.

Edward and I stared at each other. He looked like he did when I first met him when we were seventeen years old. I was crying out, trying to understand what was going on. I was trying to play through my mind what just happened. I knew I was looking for someone, but now I couldn't remember whom.

All of a sudden we were in my childhood home in Forks. Charlie was there, but it was as if he couldn't see us. We stood in the living room both shocked. I looked around the room, and when my eyes landed back to Edward, he was a little boy. I was a little girl. We were both seven years old.

We seemed to have gone back in time. Our bodies were little, but our minds were still at the age of thirty. I still had my memories, I think. I still knew I was looking for someone, but I couldn't place it.

We walked outside together, trying to figure out what was happening to us.

While we stood on the front lawn of my childhood home, two boys walked up to us. I recognized them as Jasper and Emmett, Edward's childhood friends from Chicago.

Something inside of me told me this was it, that this was the end. Edward had to return to his world. I did not want to say goodbye. I knew when he left, my memories would start all over and I would forget about him.

Edward kept telling me we would be together again. I was crying frantically; I refused to say goodbye.

Finally, I had no other choice.

"Bella, my love, I will see you in ten years. We will meet again."

"Edward, I love you, please don't go!" I cried.

He kissed my cheek, and whispered goodbye in my ear.

I slumped down to the ground while I watched Edward walk away. When they reached the end of the driveway they disappeared.

I didn't know what else to do, so I ran back in my house and upstairs into my room. I lay on my bed and cried my tears into my pillow. When that wasn't enough I began screaming and pounding my fists into my pillow.

~**~

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, Bells!"

I heard a voice, and slowly opened my eyes.

"Bells, you were having a nightmare," Charlie said.

I looked at him and then around my room. For a brief second, I remembered loving someone, I remembered a child, and I remembered another life.

I wiped tears from my face.

"That's funny, daddy. I don't remember having a nightmare."

~10 Years Later~

Today was an exciting day! We were actually getting a new student in our small town. No one new had moved here since Mike Newton, and that was 7 years ago.

So far I hadn't seen the new kid, but I heard his name was Edward. I hoped he was at least cute. I probably would have seen him at lunch, if I weren't stuck in the library working on my English project. If he was cute, I hoped no one had called dibs on him yet.

I walked into my biology class and sat down at my lab table. I was the only one without a partner because of an odd number of students.

I sat there and doodled in my notebook. All of a sudden I heard the shuffle of the lab bench next to me. That was when I saw him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Edward," I said, as I looked into his eyes. It was like déjà vu. He felt it too.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

* * *

**Thank you to Twilog_Whitley and Meagan4J for prereading! And a big thanks to sweetishbubble, The Hat Does Nothing, and Drummer110010101 from PTB!!**


	5. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Red

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** Edward

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns it all.

* * *

The smell of blood is everywhere. It's lingering in the air. How am I going to explain this? Why didn't Alice know? Why didn't she warn me?

I just couldn't help myself. She smelled so sweet and as the last drops of her blood trickled down my throat, I couldn't hold back a satisfied smile.

Now we would have to leave Forks and start new in another town. First, I would need to get rid of the body. I can't believe I did this, but I'm so glad I did.

I was right; she was exactly my brand of heroin.

* * *

**Thank you to Ash from PTB!**


	6. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Bitter

**Pen name:**kristenm214

**Pairing:** Jacob/Sam

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns it all, except for the lyrics. No Doubt owns those.

* * *

"_You and me. We used to be together. Everyday together ALWAYS!"_

"Jacob, will you please shut up?" Sam interrupted my singing.

"I can't help it, man. I miss her."

"Well, she chose those bloodsuckers, so get over it!" Sam urged.

I can't get over it, I love her. I should have been her choice. I could have been good for her. Why did she have to go and marry that leech?

"_Don't speak. I know what you're thinking. I don't need your reasons. Don't tell me cause it hurts."_

"That's it! I'm turning the radio off!" Sam yelled.

"_Don't speak…"_


End file.
